Beyond the Darkened Shadows
by Faye Mim
Summary: *Yuri Warning* The Sorcerer Hunters have a tough job to do, so Big Momma pairs them up with another hunter, Strawberry. Strawberry likes to work alone, and she's got a reason. Also, something about Strawberry bothers Marron, she seems.....familiar.
1. Prologue

Beyond the Darkened Shadows.  
By. Faye Mim  
  
*Yuri Warning* The Sorcerer Hunters have a tough job to do, so Big   
Momma pairs them up with another hunter, Strawberry. Strawberry likes   
to work alone, and she's got a reason. Also, something about Strawberry  
bothers Marron, she seems.....familiar.  
  
WARNING: This story contains Yuri, which is love between two females.  
Yes, that means there are gay charactors in this story. If you don't like  
that kind of thing, then go watch dubbed Sailor Moon or something.   
Also, flames will be used to reheat leftover french fries. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I really, really wish I owned the Bakuretsu (Sorcerer)   
Hunters, but I don't. Akahori-sama and Omishi-sama do. But I do own  
Strawberry, Mint, and Grape. And I own all of the Knife continent. If  
you want to own some, you can trade me moon land for it....just kidding.  
I also own the Fork continent. Oh Yeah, and I don't mean to offened  
anyone except Carrot, but Chocolat does a pretty good job at that   
already. Blah, Blah, Blah.  
  
Now the fic...  
  
Past- Fork continent.  
"Wait!!" He yelled, running up to the shadow. It stopped.  
Silence. "Please, don't leave." More silence.  
"I have to." The shadow said softly.  
"But why?" He asked, looking at the shadow. The wind howled and  
a flash of lightning stalked accross the sky, revealing the shadows   
short, pure red hair.  
"You're still young, Marron, and you don't quite understand how  
dark the world really is." The shadow said. Marron reached into his pocket  
and pulled out a wooden comb. He held it out to the shadow. There was a   
slight pause.  
"Take it," Marron said, "It will help you." Another clash of  
lightning revealed the shadows hand reaching slowly for the comb. It  
grabbed it and put it in it's pocket.  
"Thanks," the shadow said softly, "you have a pure heart, don't  
let hate and evil cloud it." The shadow turned and walked away, leaving  
Marron in the rain.  
  
Present- Spooner continent.  
As usual, we find our friends and Carrot walking down a dirt  
path. Carrot's in the lead, Tira and Chocolat close, and I mean VERY  
close, behind, and Marron and Gateau trailing behind. Marron, as usual,  
trying to avoid Gateau's looks and glances. There was a puff of smoke   
and Big Momma and Dota appeared.  
*Sorcerer Hunters, I have a hard assignment for you this time.*  
"So this time you need backup" Dota chimed in.  
"What kind of backup?" Carrot asked.  
"Well, you have a choice," Dota said, "you can either go with  
one of the Haz Knights." Carrot cringed.  
"NO!!" He screamed, "NOT THAT HOMO-CROSS-DRESSING-HENTEI FREAK!!"  
He was immeadilty silenced by Tira who hit him over the head with a  
mallet.  
"Big Momma," Marron asked, "Whatis our other choice?"  
*Well, there is another Sorcerer Hunter in the area working on  
the same assignment.* Big Momma said.  
"Another Sorcerer Hunter?!" Carrot gasped. He was hit on the  
head again by Tira.  
"Baka, this whole time you thought we were the only ones!!"  
"We'll go with the other Sorcerer Hunter.  
*OK. Good luck, Sorcerer Hunters!* They were transported to the  
edge of the town they were assigned to, a young man ran up to them.  
"Oh my god," he gasped, "are you the Sorcerer Hunters?"  
"Yes," Tira asked, "are you the person we're looking for?"  
"No," he said, "but she's waiting for you at my inn." Carrot's  
ears perked up.  
"She?" he asked. The two Misu sister's faces grew angry and they   
started screaming at Carrot and tackled him.  
"NO YOU DON'T" they yelled in unision, beating the crap out of   
him.  
"Wait, girls..." Gateau said, "stop it." He tried pulling them   
off without *touching* them. ::young man sweatdrops::  
The young man looked at Marron. She's waiting at my inn." he said   
again. Marron glanced at the mess his friends were making and followed  
the young man to the inn.  
  
~`~  
  
Strawberry sat on the bed with an Ouija(tm) board spread out in  
front of her. Her coarse fingers gently touched the triangle thing.  
"Please, almighty Ouija," she started wispering, "contact Mint for me." She started chand chanting an achient chant.  
  
~`~  
  
Marron's senses perked up. Someone's using magic he thought.  
"Upstairs, third door on the right," he said, "what about your friends?"  
"There right outside." Marron said.  
  
~`~  
  
"Come on!" Strawberry wined.  
*Sorry strawberry* Big Momma said *I know you like to work alone.*  
"So why do I have to work with others?"  
"Because we're afrid you'll-"  
*DOTA!* Big Momma bellowed.  
"Sorry." She smiled  
"Afrid I'll what?!" Strawberry asked loudly.  
"Nothing." Dota chimmed in. There was a puff of smoke and they dissappeared. Strawberry rolled her eyes.  
"Come in." She said. The young hotel manager came in.  
"The others are here." He said, leading the other five hunters in. Carrot's eyes popped out of their sockets.  
"You're HOT!" He screamed, running twoards the bed where she sat. Strawberry slowly got up and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Chocolat jumped on the bed and held carrot down as he kicked and screamed.  
"Darling, stop squriming." She said. Tira tried to pry Chocolat off, and Gateau tried to get Chocolat and Tira off of Carrot without *touching* them. Marron stared at the bathroom door.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's it for now. I know this is short, but it's also incomplete. Please R/R because my fiends wouldn't, (and don't say I didn't give you a chance because I left it on the table at art club, Lance!)  
Peace, Love, and Anime ^_~  
  
~`~ Faye Mim   
(Sorrowful Fairy)  



	2. Secret of Strawberry

Beyond The Darkened Shadows.  
By. Faye Mim  
Ch. 1. Truth about Strawberry.   
  
*Yuri Warning* The Sorcerer Hunters have a tough job to do, so Big Momma pairs them up with another hunter, Strawberry. Strawberry likes to work alone, and she's got a reason. Also, something about Strawberry bothers Marron, she seems.....familiar.  
  
WARNING: This story contains Yuri, which is love between two females. Yes, that means there are gay characters in this story. If you don't like that kind of thing, then go watch dubbed Sailor Moon or something. Also, flames will be used to reheat leftover french fries. ^_^  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Bakuretsu Hunters (or as Lance put it, the Backerutsi Hunters,....? :: Raises eyebrow and shrugs:: I'm tying him to a chair and making him watch the theme 800 times. ::Demonic Smile::) Anyway, Akahori-sama and Omishi-sama  
own them, Blah, Blah, Blah.  
  
Now the Story.  
  
A few hours later, Strawberry slowly turned the knob to the bathroom door open and peeked out. She felt a sudden hatred towards them. This was her mission, and her room, and she was locked in the bathroom.  
"I do not want to work with these bakas." She thought to herself. She peeked out again at the disgusting scene. The spiky haired boy was fighting off the red haired women. 'Chocolat', they called her, and the boy's name was 'Carrot'. She could easily hear what they were talking about, and she wondered why Chocolat would put up with Carrot's nasty comments and back talking and still love him. She was pretty, she could easily go out and find another boy to fall head-over-heels for. The big, muscle-head was flexing in front of the mirror. Typical male. He pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. He looked in the mirror again and straightened his hair before flexing again. The other girl was in bed, sleeping, her super-huge glasses sat on the nightstand next to the bed. Strawberry peeked out a little more to find the other boy, but she lost her balance and the door flew open, allowing her to fall on the floor. Everyone (except Tira, who was asleep) jumped a little and looked at her.  
"Are you OK?" Marron asked. He had been standing right behind the door. He knew she was peeking out of the bathroom. Her blood boiled. How could he do that?  
"Yeah," she said angrily, "I'm fine." She got up and stalked to the door. She grabbed her coat and quickly put it on. She opened the door.  
"Wait," Gateau said, pushing the door shut. Strawberry quickly covered her nose as his armpit stench filled the air.  
"What do you want?" Strawberry asked without looking up.   
"Why are you giving us the cold shoulder?" He asked, looking down into her face. She couldn't avoid him now. She looked him straight in the eye and gave him an angry look.  
"I have my reasons." She said hostile. Gateau didn't look amused.   
"If it's the fact that Carrot tried to rape you-" Gateau started to say. Rape!!!! No one, especially a man, raped Strawberry. She felt something click inside of her. Although she usually kept her cool, something inside her snapped. Her pulse quickened, and temperature got hotter. She was now on the scale of VERY pissed off. "Don't worry about it, he does that to every girl." Gateau finished.  
"Every girl....." Strawberry growled with an evil tone. Gateau finally noticed Strawberry had turned as red as her hair and backed off. She looked up with eyes that looked like they could kill on their own. Carrot saw his future go black, and his life flashed before him.   
"I'm gonna die!" He thought to himself. Strawberry clenched her fist tightly.  
"You mean to tell me that it's NOTHING that this...this MAN tries to RAPE EVERY GIRL HE SEES!!!"  
::Sweatdrop Carrot::  
"Well..." Carrot managed to squeak out. He hadn't felt true fear in his life, maybe once or twice with Chocolat before, but this time, Carrot was afraid. Very afraid.   
"Yo, girl," Gateau said, "Calm down." Strawberry ignored him.  
"I BET YOU HAVE A BOOK FILLED WITH GIRLS NAMES AND WHEN YOU'RE IN THE AREA, YOU GO FOR A GOOD FUCK!!!!!!" Strawberry's yelling woke Tira up and she put her glasses on to see what was going on. Just when Carrot thought his life was over, Strawberry burst into tears. She fell to her knees and put her head in her hands. Carrot sighed in relief. She looked up again and brushed the tears off, trying to stop crying. This surprised everyone. Marron slowly walked closer to try and comfort her, but Gateau gave him a 'don't do that' look and he backed off. "and you wait for them to call you because deep in your heart, you still love him..." She continued. Tira and Chocolat's eyes started burning and threatened to cry, but they held it in. Strawberry slowly got up and walked towards Carrot. Her eyes were still teary, but deadly looking. She stopped in front of him. Carrot wanted to run, but he was frozen with fear. Strawberry closed her eyes and raised her hand. A bluish glow appeared and she opened her eyes. "I will not allow it." She said softly. Marron realized at that second what would happen. His heart skipped a beat.  
"NO!" He screamed, "DON'T USE MAGIC!!" Too late. Strawberry slapped him with the magic blast. There was a second of pure silence and everyone froze in fear. Strawberry looked around.  
"What," she asked, "did I do something wrong?" She turned around and looked at Carrot. Her eyes grew wide and she too froze in fear. Carrot's hands transformed into claws and his back started growing hair. "HOLY CRAP!" Strawberry yelled, she turned to Gateau, "Is he a ware wolf?" Carrot started growing taller and horns grew out of his head and the skin wrapped around them. Strawberry forgot she was afraid and ran to the bed, diving under it. There was dust everywhere, and she coughed as she breathed it in. Carrot finished his transformation and busted a hole in the ceiling with a huge crash. A huge piece fell into the room and crashed where Strawberry used to be standing. When it hit the ground, it shattered and flew everywhere, hitting Chocolate and Tira in the head. They stumbled around for a second before being knocked out cold.   
"Shit." Marron swore under his breath. He ran to Tira and tried to wake her up.  
Gateau ran over to Chocolat and kneeled down beside her.  
Chocolat," he said, "we need your help." Chocolat didn't move. There was a  
Slight cracking sound below them, Marron looked up at Carrot and saw the huge crack in  
the floor.   
"Gateau," Marron screamed, "Watch out!" But Gateau couldn't hear Marron over  
Carrot's growling and destruction. The floor fell a little with a bounce, then hung for a  
second before the beam snapped and the floor fell into the lobby with a huge crash. Dust  
flew up in Carrot's eyes and he roared with pain, knocking the rest of the wall out  
Marron ran to the bed and bent down next to it. He reached underneath and amongst the  
dust found Strawberry's hair. He grabbed a big chunk and pulled her out from under the  
bed.   
"Please," Strawberry pleaded, "I didn't mean to turn him into a ware wolf."  
Marron couldn't help but chuckle a little.  
"You didn't turn him into a ware wolf," he said, "he does that when he absorbs  
magic." Strawberry felt relieved, but looked at the room, err, I mean the area where the  
room used to be.  
"How do you get him back to normal?" She asked. Marron looked at the bed  
where Tira was knocked out.   
"Usually Tira and Chocolat transform and whip him back, but..." Marron started  
to say. Strawberry knew what she had to do. She stood up.  
"I hate this so much." She said, and she did. She hated her little, skimpy  
transformation outfit. But she unbuttoned her long, chinese-style red silk shirt and  
reached behind her to pull it off. Her outfit consisted of huge, wide leg skater-style pants,  
black, lace-up combat boots, a small, black sports-bra like halter-top, and a red headband  
that held her red hair behind her so it flew out in the back. She reached for her whip and   
looked at Carrot. "Little ware wolf..." She cried out. Carrot turned to look at her. His eyes   
went huge with fear and he went SD. He no longer thought Strawberry was hot. The whip   
snapped and he felt the pain not forgotten.*  
~`~  
"I'm sorry." Strawberry was on her knees, her hands were on her legs, and her   
head was bowed down. The rest of the hunters watched anixely as Big Momma looked   
down at Strawberry.  
*I'm disappointed in you.* She said. Silence. Marron took a step forward. He took   
a deep breath.  
"It was my fault, Big Momma." He said.  
"Marron..." Dota gasped. Big Momma looked at his suspissaly. Marron stood his   
ground, though  
*How?* She asked. Marron sighed.  
"I insulted her." He said. Strawberry glanced back at him. Insulted her, well, if   
that's the game he would play, then...  
"So I got mad and put a sleep spell on everyone," she said, "I didn't know Carrot   
was a ware wolf." Big Momma sighed.  
*Just try to get along with them, Strawberry.* There was a puff of smoke and they  
disappeared. Strawberry turned to Marron.  
"Why did you say that?" She asked. Marron shrugged.  
"You didn't know about my brother." he said.  
"You didn't have to take the blame." She said, turning away. Marron looked at   
her. She looked like someone he knew.   
"I got off the hook, didn't I?" Marron asked. Strawberry laughed softly.   
"You have a pure heart," She said, "you remind me of someone I used to know.   
Marron gasped, it couldn't be... His thoughts were intrupted by Chocolat and Tira's   
squealing.  
"I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN WHIP DARLING!!!!" Chocolat yelled.   
"Don't try to get closer to Carrot!" Tira yelled. Strawberry looked at the two girls   
like they had lost their minds.  
"Wait, girls..." She started to say.   
"Wait NOTHING!!!" Chocolat yelled, "HE'S MINE!!"  
'Don't get mad, don't get mad.' Strawberry said to herself.  
"WELL!?" Tira yelled. Strawberry smiled. Chocolat's face grew red and she   
raised her hand, and with a loud crack, slapped her.  
"Bitch." She said. Strawberry regained her balance and looked at Chocolat.  
"Bitch fight!" Carrot yelled. He was hit on the head by Tira, and was silenced.   
Strawberry rubbed her face where she was slapped.  
"There no way in hell I'd ever love your Carrot." she said. Chocolat looked at her.  
"Why should I believe you," She asked, ready to transform.  
"I have my reasons." Strawberry said, smiling. She closed her eyes. They stood   
there for a few minutes like that. Chocolat looked up at her.   
"Like what?" She asked, "why do you have reasons." Strawberry slowly walked   
up to her and opened her eyes, looking up. They would find out eventually, why not now?   
She took a deep breath, her heart was pounding, but she kept her poker face.  
"Because..." she started to say.  
"Because what?" Chocolat asked. Strawberry smiled.  
"Because, my dear," she said, "I'm gay."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
*The pain not forgotten refers to Chocolat and Tira's whips.  
  
Yea!, Ch. 1 is done!!!! Ch.2 won't be up for a week or two (I still have to write it ^_^;; ) Please R/R. And Lance, if you flame me again, I'm going to put you in the story (trust me, you won't like it!)  
This part's better then the last partly because I wrote it when I wasn't half asleep, and I was angry (See my reviews (Lance)), and school was boring, and I ate too much PEZ (I LOVE PEZ!)  
  
Peace, Love, and Anime ^_^  
  
~`~ Faye Mim   
(Sorrowful Fairy)   



	3. Notice- (Faye's run away)

Hello, everyone, ummm... sorry about the long wait for the story. I'm not Faye, I'm one of her friends. Faye ran off with her hippie cult thing and left everything behind. I'll try to find her notes or whatever to finish her story in the next few weeks. Thanks.  
  
Aiko 


End file.
